Wikizilla Roleplay Wiki:Wikizilla Role-Play Guidelines
This page contains the rules of Wikizilla role-play, and everyone who partakes in role-playing must follow them. 'Want to suggest changes? Do so in the talk page.' Character rules #Remember: This is a kaiju/toku roleplay. While “original” characters are allowed, it is best to focus on kaiju/toku/anime related plots and characters. Users who constantly introduce or put spotlight on characters that are not kaiju/toku/anime-related, nor interact with kaiju/toku/anime-related characters very much, will receive a consequence. #You cannot control other peoples' characters and force them to do something. This will get you a warning and/or a kick. Ignoring this rule multiple times will result in a temporary ban. #Deities like Acacius, GodGodzilla, and RED cannot be killed. #Do not ignore any role-play character unless it is obvious that they are Godmodding. #Extremely powerful attacks should be balanced in that they cause recoil damage or they take a long time to charge. #Extremely powerful attacks cannot be shrugged off easily without a very good reason. #No unfairly incapacitating others. #One-hit kill moves are only possible against severely weak characters, and/or only if the user of said character is willing. #Any kind of description of sexual intercourse or nudity for any''thing'' will be not be tolerated at all and will result in consequences. #Characters can not come back to life an infinite amount of times. #When claiming a character, you must know a great deal about that character. You have to know their personality, powers, among other things. In short, you must know who exactly who you are roleplaying as before you claim the character. Location rules *''Try'' to set up a location before role-playing. #No extra-dimensional location can be destroyed. (Heaven, Hell, Purgatory.) #No essential planets, stars, satellites, or galaxies can be destroyed nor somehow replaced in an unscientific manner. (The Milky Way in its entirety, the Sun, the Moon, Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune.) #Black holes or quasars can never come near the solar system. #The only stars within 1,000 light years that will go supernova are: IK Pegasi, Alpha, Antares, Betelgeuse, M2Iab, Gamma2 Velorium, and Rigel. None of them will destroy the Earth or the Sun or do anything more than look like a second sun. Godmodding Godmodding will not be tolerated. If it's being played up for humor, do not overstep the boundaries. If someone calls you a godmodder, discuss why. Signs of godmodding include: #Traveling back in time to stop something so that it goes towards their favor. If someone is traveling through time in an implausible way, that is godmodding.* #GodGodzilla being a deus ex machina. #Escaping from an implausible situation, especially if it is not helpful to the greater good. #Shrugging off an extremely powerful attack without a very good reason. #Destroying a large populated area in little time / one post. #Attempting to godmod-loophole. What does this mean, exactly? Godmod loophole-ing is when you do some action that literally makes it impossible to go any other way other than what the loopholer is doing, without being called out for "godmodding." Examples of this include things like sacrificing multiple characters at once to kill off one foe easily, putting characters into impossible to survive death traps, etc. Other #Creating an organized group dedicated to killing off a role-play character instead of actually confronting the user(s). #Humiliating or severely disrespecting other users or their characters malevolently and for no good reason. #Starting arguments or wars. Participating in them is also bad, but will not yield a punishment as bad as the one who started it. #Alternate universe version's of another user's characters have to be approved by that user before they are allowed to be used. #Shitposting is not allowed. See the linked page for further info. #No advertising. Sharing a video you made for people to see is fine; sharing a video for the purpose of getting likes is not fine. #Do not create a category without permission from an admin. If anything, let the admin create the category. ---- Punishments for ignoring these rules include: *Kicks. *Temporary bans. *Indefinite bans. *Blocks. *Demotion.